Integrated circuit (IC) products may include embedded electrical elements, such as dies or bridge interconnect structures. Embedding these elements may involve drilling cavities for these elements into a substrate, and laminating an insulating material, such as a film, over the elements positioned in the cavities.
The reliability of such IC products may be adversely affected by high aspect ratio gaps between the embedded element and the walls of the cavity (even after lamination), damage to other components caused by drilling, and undulations in the surface of laminated layers caused by non-uniformities in the underlying structures. Cavity formation may also be prohibitively cost and time intensive for certain applications.